The present invention relates to a semiconductor arrangement of the type composed of at least one semiconductor element and a control element which monitors the operation of the semiconductor element.
In order to prevent undue overloads during operation of a semiconductor element having a high current carrying capability, the operational parameters thereof, particularly its load current and temperature, must be monitored. For example, a bimetal switch or PTC resistor or NTC resistor is used as the thermal sensor and is connected to the semiconductor element to cause it to be switched off when a maximum permissible operating temperature is reached.
Such control elements, however, cannot be attached directly to the semiconductor body of the element. Due to thermal resistances existing between the semiconductor body and the control element, there is created a response delay which frequently prevents effective protection of the semiconductor element by such a thermal sensor.
Also known is the use of special semiconductor sensors. However, their use results in additional voltage and heat losses and sometimes requires a significant amount of additional space.
Under corresponding cases of overload, these relatively expensive safety elements are destroyed nevertheless and, finally, they are not reliable in all cases.